


Steven Universe: Farther Into The Future: Episode 23: Crystalvania

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Dracula Influence/References, F/F, F/M, Gem War, Halloween, Horror, Monsters, References to Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: It's our Halloween Special! The core Crystal Gems and Rose Universe, go to Transylvania to seek out the final corrupted gem that has somehow eluded detection for who knows how long.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Amethyst/Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. A Classic Crystal Gems Adventure

Rose was coming home from helping Mr. Jamie at the community theatre for her school's job shadowing program, the play that was still in rehearsal was coming together for the big premier next month. She ran into her father who was just about to get into the car. "Hi Dad, where're you going?" Rose asked. "Well, tonight's the first mayoral debate, so I'll be gone this evening" said Steven "I hope I do good." "Don't worry Dad, I believe in you! Everybody in this town loves you, I know you can do it!" said Rose "but if you're going to be there, what about dinner?" "I left your favourite in the fridge" said Steven. "Chicken casserole!? Yes! Score!" Rose cheered "hey, wait, Dad, would you like me to come?" "If you want to, sure, I'd love to have you over there, I mean, it might be a bit overcrowded, think you can handle it?" said Steven. "Well, how about I go and check it out...I mean, I'm a bit more comfortable with crowds than I used to be...but...." said Rose. "Hey, don't worry about it, getting over fears is a process, you'll get the hang of it eventually, you're my little girl after all" said Steven, giving his daughter a huge thumbs up.

Rose got into the car with Steven, they drove up to town hall, where the debate was being held, and sure enough it was overcrowded. Rose looked around, and not a single aisle seat was available. Rose had become a little bit more comfortable with crowds as long as she wasn't in the middle of one, unless of course she was trying to go through a crowd. "D-dad...I think I may have to go home...sorry" Rose said apologetically "I know this is important to you but..." Steven simply gave his daughter a pat on the shoulder "Hey, it means a lot to me that you wanted to come, besides, look over there, camera people from Beach City Public Access, you can watch this on TV, and also, your mother's here too, and so is your Grandpa Greg, your brother...I think he has the evening shift at his job tonight, so, I'll be fine in terms of moral support, but thanks for coming all this way" said Steven. Rose felt a familiar nudge. "Lion! Hi sweetie, did you come to take me home? Good boy!" said Rose, giving Lion an affectionate hug. "Actually, I think he may have been your mother's mode of transportation here" said Steven. Rose waved goodbye to her father as she hopped on Lion and Lion warped off. 

Rose walked up the stairs back at the Beach House, when he noticed, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all sitting in the living room together. "Pearl, Amethyst, there's something important I need to discuss with you all" said Garnet "we missed one." "Missed one? What are you talking about?" Amethyst asked. "I believe you know, Amethyst, it had been the mission of the remaining Crystal Gems since the end of the gem war." "A corrupted gem!? There's still one out there!?" Pearl exclaimed "but how? You've been able to detect all of the corrupted gems, how did this one manage to go around undetected for so long? Especially with no other ones to cloud your future vision" "I don't know, Pearl, but the important thing is, I detected it, and now we can capture and contain it!" Garnet announced. "Oh my gosh, no way, is this one of those missions I've heard so much about!?" Rose chimed in.

"Yes, it's a shame your father can't come along because of his mayoral debate" said Garnet. "Well, you may not have my dad, but you have the next best thing...his daughter!" Rose announced. "Uh, Rose, Nora's still a baby, she's too young to go on missions" said Amethyst. "Uh, I meant his other daughter..." said Rose. "Lisa's a baby too, remember?" said Amethyst with a mischievous grin on her face. "Aunty Amethyst!" Rose groaned. "Just kidding, I know you were talking about yourself, you goof!" Amethyst joked. "You're mean!" Rose grumbled. "So, you think you're ready for your first and probably only Crystal Gem Mission?" asked Pearl enthusiastically. "Heck yeah!...hey wait a minute...what about Nora and Lisa? We're not going to leave the babies on their own, are we?" asked Rose. "Don't worry, we got that covered. "Knock Knock!" said the voice of Peridot.

"Hi, Peridot! You're babysitting?" asked Rose. "Yep! I used to babysit you once when you were a baby yourself" Peridot answered "I even bought along an old classic for entertainment." Peridot took out an old VHS tape. Rose looked at the cover. "Is that the guy who played Percy on the original Camp Pining Hearts?" asked Rose. "Yep, from when he tried stand up, a lot of people thought he was a terrible comedian, but I thought he was funny" Peridot explained "I remember watching this with you when you were a baby, you'd cry and cry and cry, and I'd laugh and laugh, not at you, but his jokes...but I got to admit, you were kind of funny with your pouty red face going 'waah!' 'waaah!', that was a riot, let me tell you." "Uh, are you sure we can trust her with the babies?" Rose whispered to Garnet. "You seemed fine when we got home" said Garnet "anyway, we're off Peridot, take good care of the twins!"

Rose and The Crystal Gems approached the warp pad. "You know what, I kind of missed this" said Amethyst. "Missed what?" Pearl asked. "This, you know, it's a classic crystal gems mission, me, you, Garnet...and well, Steven's not here right now, but we have the next best thing, his firstborn child" Amethyst explained. "Now that you mention it, this does have a nostalgic tone to it" Pearl said. The Crystal Gems and Rose stepped on the warp pad and off they went. Somewhere on the other side of Earth, a warp pad flashed and there the Crystal gems were. "It should be around here" said Garnet. "Look, a town!" Rose pointed out. "Good observation Rose, maybe one of the locals knows something about the corrupted gem nearby" said Pearl. As they approached the town, Rose noticed familiar decorations. "Is it Halloween in this part of the world or something?" asked Amethyst. "Wait! I know this! Guys, we're in Transylvania!" said Rose "Frankenstein's Monster, Dracula, all those timeless monsters originated and are celebrated here! Oh my goooosh! Look at all these souvenirs, I gotta buy some!" "You were right Amethyst, this definitely feels like the good old days" Garnet commented.


	2. Welcome to Transylvania

The gems and Rose went into town, Rose was excited at the sight of all the monster decorations in town. "Rose, remember, we are here on a mission" Garnet reminded her. "Oh, right!" said Rose. Rose then went to talk to one of the nearby locals. "Excuse me, miss?" Rose asked "Have you seen a-" "Beware, beware!" The Old woman responded "you are in grave danger from beyond the grave! Get out of here now!" The Old lady than grinned and laughed "Gotcha! You should have seen the look on your faces!" The old woman cackled "Hello, my name is Hilda, manager of the local tourism board, this country is famous for the timeless horror stories associated with it, and we celebrate the cliche's from the films based off of those stories, take me for example, I'm the creepy old lady who warns of danger." 

"Wow! That was awesome!" said Rose. "Well, anyway, we're here looking for...a creature, have you seen anything unusual lately?" Pearl asked. "Well...there has been a strange, jagged, orange wolf-like animal roaming these parts recently, it suddenly appeared around this town, coming from the direction of Bran Castle" Hilda explained "we thought it might have been the a marketing ploy, but people have been going missing since then..." "Well, we have a lead, let's head over there first" said Garnet. "No! You can't go there!" Hilda warned "at least not without these coupons! Bran Castle is a very popular place, as it was home to the man who inspired the most iconic vampire of all time." "Vlad Dracula, The Impaler!" Rose added.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl gave Rose a strange look. "I learned about him in history class during my freshman year, Mr. Belmont is a great teacher" said Rose. "I never understood why they teach history in school" said Amethyst "it's just talking about stuff that happened hundreds of years ago." "Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it" said Garnet. "We can have this intellectual debate later, I wanna go see the home of the man who inspired Dracula!" said Rose. "Just remember, we're not going there too sightsee, we're here on an actual mission" Pearl reminded her. "Yes, which is why it's important to take a few selfies...for important mission purposes" said Rose. 

The Gems took a shuttle bus all the way to Bran Castle. They presented the coupons to the attendant at the entrance and entered the old building. "Wow, I must say the people here did a good job of refurbishing this place, it's like we're back in time to when this place was still recently built" Pearl commented. "Thank you very much..." A creepy voice behind Pearl began. Pearl jumped and noticed a creepy looking old man who was so skinny he almost looked like a skeleton with skin. "My apologies ma'am, I had not intended to startle you, I am the humble manager here at Bran Castle" The Old Man "my name is Count De Ville" "Hey, you're not our manager!" The Attendant at the front doors. Count De Ville looked into the attendant's eyes "Yes, I am, as of today, he has met an...unfortunate accident, I am his replacement." "Oh yes...I forgot..." replied the attendant in an almost trance like state. The Gems were a bit creeped out by this interaction, something seemed off. Rose on the other hand was completely oblivious to the interactions creepiness "He seems nice!" she said. "Well, we have to go look around the castle now, if that's okay with you" said Pearl. "Ah, but of course, but please do avoid the basement, it is off limits to visitors" said Count De Ville.

"Let's do the opposite of what that creepy guy said" Amethyst suggested. "Yes, we should, I doubt we will find any clues in the areas of the castle the public has access to" Garnet agreed. The Gems and Rose went down the spiral staircase, careful to avoid the gaze of any staff or security cameras, Amethyst wanted to break them, but Pearl stopped her. When they got to the basement, they saw a man with blonde hair leaving the room. "Hey! Mr. Belmont!" Rose said. "Mr. Belmont? The teacher you were talking about earlier?" Pearl asked. "Well, well, Rose Universe, It's been a while hasn't it?" Mr. Belmont "and who might these ladies be?" "This is my Aunt Amethyst, she's technically my Dad's sister, Aunt Garnet, she's not really my aunt but I like to call her that, and my Aunt Pearl, she's my godmother" Rose introduced. "Ah, a family outing is it? How nice...I've unfortunately lost contact with my family, that's actually why I came to this country" Mr. Belmont said "my father came here a month ago when he had heard an important artifact went missing." "Important artifact?" asked Pearl. "Oh, well, I don't exactly have time to explain" said Mr. Belmont. "Hey, Mr. Belmont, what's with that whip slung around your arm?" Rose asked. "Oh, uh, it's for a costume party...back at the hotel...I gotta go" Mr. Belmont quickly rushed up the spiral staircase. "He must have either a boyfriend or a girlfriend back there with a real kink" said Amethyst. "Amethyst! Not in front of Rose" Pearl cautioned. "Auntie Pearl, I'm eighteen, I know all about that stuff" Rose commented.

End of Chapter 


	3. Howl of the Werewulfenite

Garnet opened the doors to Bran Castle's basement. It was very, very dark in there, aside from the light coming through the open door, it was pitch inky blackness. The Gems, used their gems as flashlights to give at least a little invisibility. "Auntie Garnet, why are we searching the basement again?" Rose asked. "Because, It's doubtful that the corrupted gem came from any of the areas of the castle that the public has access to, otherwise the castle wouldn't be open to the public today" said Garnet "so if the corrupted gem did come from the castle, it would have to be at a place that not even the staff are aware of."

Rose and The Gems continued down the basement, coming across all sorts of strange medieval devices, most of which were probably designed for torture, given the history of the castle. "Wait, I see light up ahead!" said Amethyst. Everyone rushed towards the direction of the light, which was coming from behind a closed door, Garnet opened the door and on the other side was a strange room, there was what appeared to be a ginormous broken glass bulb, it appeared as though it was keeping something contained, and right behind it was a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside, which was where the light was coming from. "My guess is, the corrupted gem was being kept in here" said Pearl. "And I am sensing a strange power in this room" Garnet added "I suspect this power could have been the reason this corrupted gem has been eluding my vision for this long."

"But why would a corrupted gem be down here?" asked Amethyst. "Maybe it wasn't here by choice, I mean look a this thing in the middle of the room, someone must have captured it and kept it down here" Rose suggested. "An astute observation, Rose, it certainly looks that way when you think about it" Pearl complimented "but the real question here is, who would keep a corrupted gem down here and for what purpose?" "Maybe they were keeping it down here to protect others?" Amethyst guessed "that old lady did say that some tourists went missing since it escaped." 

"If that's the case, when Steven revives them, we should make sure they stay away from this country otherwise they won't be too popular should they decide to go back" said Garnet. "But this room looks all sciencey, not like a prison" said Rose "well as sciencey as a medieval castle can get..." "So you're saying that whoever ran this castle last, could have been researching the corrupted gem?" said Pearl. Garnet then realized something "The way the old lady described the gem...orange with a jagged appearance...It's a Wulfenite!" Garnet announced.

* * *

Back at Beach City, The mayoral debate had been a pretty civil one, there was no heated debate on any topic, but rather an exchange of ideas, it was mostly because Nanafua was planning on retiring after all these years, she had served a long time as mayor, but even she knew her age was catching up to her, but she kept up the electoral process rather than dropping out, but she still decided to run for re-election as a formality, most of the other candidates knew they couldn't stand up to Steven's recent actions, stepping to save the gems captured by that mechanical space dragon, the way he bravely stood up for the citizens in the Little Homeworld district when the Gembusters made first contact on Earth.

The debate came to very uneventful conclusion, luckily that meant there was no political debate among the citizens in the town hall. Greg went by the vending machine to get something to drink. "Greg? Greg DeMayo is that you?" a woman's voice asked. "Wait, I know that voice...Lauren is that you?" Greg asked. "It's great to see you again, Greg" said a woman around Greg's age, next to her was a woman around Steven's age "I've ran into Marty, he told me you were here." "Well, it's great to see you again too, so what brings you here?" Greg asked. 

"There's actually someone I'd like you to meet, this is my daughter, Greta, she is 48 years old" Lauren introduced. "Hello, it's great to finally meet you" Greta said. "Wow, 48, huh, that's around the time I left...home..." Greg said, as he slowly realized something, he and Lauren had that one night together before he left town...

"Hey Dad, who are you talking to?" asked Steven. "Oh, Steven, uh...Steven, I'd like you to meet your half sister" said Greg. "E-excuse me, What!?" Steven exclaimed.


	4. Oh Brother, I Didn't Know I Had A Sister

"So, let me get this straight...you had another kid before me!?" said Steven to Greg. "I know this is hard to process Steven, but this is news to me to" answered Greg. "Perhaps this isn't the best place to have this conversation" said Lauren "come on, let's go find some place where we can sit down". "Steven, Greg, there you are, I was wondering where you two were" said Connie "Oh, who are these women?" "Connie...meet your new In-law" said Steven, awkwardly gesturing towards Greta. "Excuse me!?" said Connie. 

And so the group adjourned to a nearby diner, where Steven, explained to Connie what had transpired. "Wow, Steven, I can't believe you have a sister" said Connie. "I still can't believe it myself...how did this happen?" asked Steven. "Well, Shtu-ball, me and Lauren dated throughout high school and a couple of years during my community college years" said Greg. "I knew how the situation was at his home, It was me who introduced him to Rock and Roll music" Lauren added "when he decided to leave home and become a rock star...well...his plans for the future were different from mine, I wanted to stay and finish up my studies in marketing, he wanted to leave one tour...the conflict of interest is how it ended for us, so we both agreed to have one more night together and nine months later, I had Greta." "Lauren, I'm so sorry I left you alone with a baby" said Greg. "Well, I wasn't alone, I still lived with my parents, they helped me with her, and the college campus had an on-sight daycare centre, so I could continue with my classes" said Lauren "but I know you're not the type of guy who'd intentionally do something like that, you stayed for your other kid." Steven suddenly felt a little bit guilty for that, similar to how he used to feel guilty for taking his mother away from his dad and the gems. "E-excuse me, I gotta use the men's room, be right back" said Steven, needing an excuse to get out of there. 

Steven just stood in the bathroom, catching his breath. Just then, he heard a knocking on the door. "Steven, can we talk?" He heard Greta's voice ask. Steven opened the door. "Oh, uh, Greta, Hi" said Steven nervously "I was just...just, uh..." "Look, it's alright, I get it, I know, you have an older sister you didn't even know about your entire life, that'd be awkward for anybody" said Greta. "What? N-no, no, that's not it at all..." Steven stammered. "Really? You, honestly, don't feel awkward at all?" asked Greta. "Alright, fine, this is awkward, very awkward, I feel like I stole someone's dad right now" admitted Steven. "Steven, buddy, you didn't steal my dad from me, it's not your fault, besides, you think I don't feel awkward about this situation?" said Greta "I literally just met my Dad, who didn't even know I existed, and neither did I? I mean, I knew of him, but, well..." "You know what? I'm kind of relieved I'm not the only one of us who felt awkward about the whole situation" said Steven "I guess that's one thing we have in common." "There you go! For better or for worse, we're brother and sister, we should at least get along" said Greta. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, let's get back to the table" said Steven.

"You know, the funny thing is, I kind of always wanted a little brother" Greta commented. "Well, better late than never, am I right?" Steven joked. Him and Greta both laughed at that remark. Steven and Greta both rejoined everyone else. "So, what did I miss?" asked Steven. "Greg was just telling me how he met your mother" said Lauren. "I gotta say, Lauren, you were right about Marty" said Greg. "I did warn you he was no good" Lauren responded "people with interests in the entertainment industry are always prey for scumbags and you gotta keep your wits about you." "Hey, Steven, how about you tell me about how you met your wife?" asked Greta. "Well, he was trying to impress me by riding his bike through the sand, failing and then screaming" said Connie. "He did!? No way" said Greta laughing. "Did you have to go and tell her that?" groaned Steven "how would you feel if I had told her any embarrassing stories about you?" "Oh please, you don't have any embarrassing stories about me" said Connie with a sly grin. "I guess it's not hard to guess who wears the pants in this relationship, huh?" Greta joked.

"In any case, Greg, it was great to finally see you again after all these years" said Lauren "I'm sorry your music career didn't end up the way you wanted" said Lauren. "Well, it wasn't so bad, Marty did at least rework my songs into jingles and gave me the royalties" said Greg. "Oh, so I can charge you for the years of child support you owe me?" asked Lauren. "Uh, what!?" Greg exclaimed. "Relax Greg, I'm just kidding" Lauren joked. Steven's phone just buzzed. Steven saw a photo that Rose posted on social media "What the heck? Rose is in Transylvania!" said Steven. "What? How?" asked Connie. "I dunno, probably the warp pad?" Steven guessed. "Wait, Rose? Didn't she sacrifice herself to give birth to him?" asked Lauren. "No, they're talking about their daughter" Greg explained "they named her after her." "Oh, so I have a niece, huh?" said Greta. "Well, actually, you have three nieces and a nephew" said Steven.

"Four kids? Steven, you dog, proud of ya lil' bro!" Greta commented. Steven blushed at that. "Well, I gotta get going" said Lauren "you coming, dear?" "I have a job in the neighbouring town around here, tomorrow, so I'm gonna spend the night in a motel, I'll call you in the morning mom" said Greta. "Oh, that's right, well, see you soon then dear" said Lauren. "What do you do for work, Greta?" asked Greg. "Oh, I'm a professional graffiti artist for hire, I usually travel around a lot to different towns within driving distance of my home" Greta explained. "Hey, Steven, didn't the way she call you "lil' bro" sound awfully familiar to how Rose refers to Piers?" Connie asked. "Yeah, she did sound a bit like Rose in that instance, she really is my sister" said Steven. "Hey, I know its late right now, but how about sometime in the morning you introduce me to my nieces and nephew?" Greta asked. "I guess that'd be fine, though it'd probably be a shock for them to discover they've had an aunt they didn't even know about" said Steven "then again, I also had aunts I didn't know about for fourteen years".

* * *

Meanwhile in Transylvania. "Wait, Garnet, did you say the corrupted gem we're looking for is a Wulfenite!?" Pearl exclaimed. "Indeed" said Garnet. "Okay, uh, what's a Wulfenite?" asked Amethyst "you taught me about every other type of gem but not that one." "Well, Amethyst, Wulfenites were discontinued gems designed for tracking criminal gems" said Pearl "they had sent one after me, Rose and Garnet once during the war, but since, as we already know, Rose wasn't an actual Rose Quartz but a Diamond, she gave off a different non-quartz wavelength." "They were discontinued because they were, to quote Yellow Diamond, "too soft on organic life", but few remained active after Rose became a well known criminal" said Garnet "but since it's corrupted, it's moral compass is probably reversed...so it might actually be harming organic life now, including humans."


	5. Hunting for Wulfenite

Rose was typing on her phone. "What are you doing Rose?" asked Pearl. "Oh, I'm just posting about our visit to Transylvania on Squawker and FacialChronicle" said Rose. "The roaming charges are coming out of your allowance, just so you know" said Garnet. "Roaming charges?" asked Rose. "Surely you know phone companies charge extra if you're outside the country?" said Pearl. "Oh crap..." Rose groaned. "Crap, indeed, in any case, let's go search for that corrupted gem, I want to get home in time to meet Steven's older sister" said Garnet. "Which one? Pink Diamond made hundreds of gems, myself included, here on Earth" asked Amethyst. "I mean his human sister, Greg had met another woman before Rose" Garnet continued. "You mean I have an aunt who's actually related to me by blood!?" said Rose. "This, I gotta hear" said Pearl.  
  


"What are you doing down here!? I said the basement was forbidden!" A creepy voice shouted. "Oh, hey! It's the nice old man from upstairs, except, he's not as skinny and slightly younger" said Rose. "Nice?" Amethyst asked. "We're sorry sir, but there's a corrupted gem on the loose, we believe the final owners of this castle were keeping down here for experimentation, we're just going to capture it and send it back to our base" explained Pearl. "Oh? Oh, erm, yes, that does explain the strange noise, my apologies, yes, that...creature is the cause of the mysterious disappearances that have been afflicting tourists" said Count De Ville. "Oh, Uh, Mr. Count, sir, you got a little..." said Rose, pointing below her lower lip. Count De Ville wiped below his own lips and saw the red fluid that was streaming down from his lips. "Oh, my apologies...I have...bit my tongue during lunch" said The Count "as you were, please." "There's something fishy about that old guy" Amethyst commented.

"Hey look, near where we think the corrupted gem was being held" said Rose, pointing towards some pipes below the old mechanism. Garnet punched a hole in the wall to see where the pipes led to, and the pipes ended at an underground river flowing downward towards the nearby village. "What could they possibly have been draining from the corrupted gem?" asked Amethyst. "I have no idea, but let's get this one before we find out" said Garnet. "Well, there are footprints leading out from where it escaped" said Pearl "that's a good place to start looking as any." And so the crystal gems and Rose went on to follow the tracks left behind by the corrupted gem, they followed the footprints for quite a while. The row upon row of toppled trees also helped determine the path the corrupted gem had taken. "It's weird..." said Rose. "What's weird?" asked Pearl. "The corrupted gem was said to be the cause of the tourist disappearing, but the path we're following now, it doesn't go anywhere near the village...and according to the map on the brochure I took from the Castle Entrance, there's no hiking trails near here..." Rose pondered. "Well, humans often like to go off the beaten path from time to time, it's in their nature" said Pearl. "Still though, don't you think it's possible that this corrupted gem may not be to blame for all the disappearances?" Rose asked. "Well, regardless we still need to capture it so we can help it return to its former self" said Pearl.

"I guess...so-ho-ho" said Rose yawning. "Rose? Rose? Are you alright?" asked Pearl. "I'm fine...just a bit tired, that's all" said Rose. "A bit tired? wait, come to think of it... Rose, how long have you been tired?" asked Amethyst. "Oh, just for the past two hours, that's all" said Rose. Pearl than realized something, it was evening when they first left Beach City via warp pad, and it was morning here in Transylvania, when they first arrived and now it was midday, which meant it was now midnight in Beach City. "It's jet lag! Her body hasn't had time to adapt to the new timezone!" said Pearl. "Relax guys, I'm fine" said Rose. "Oh, no you're not, you need rest, you're no good to us tired" said Garnet "Amethyst, turn into a helicopter and bring her back to castle, see if they can give her a place to sleep." "I don't know...that manager looks awfully sketchy" said Amethyst.

"Rose said he seemed nice, I think she'll be fine" said Pearl. "Uh, guys, this is Rose we're talking about here, she's not exactly a good judge of character" said Amethyst. Meanwhile Rose was groggily walking towards a Lynx "Ooh, who would leave such a huge pillow out here?" she said deliriously. "Alright, fine, I'll take her to the creepy old castle with the creepy old man, you happy now?" said Amethyst, grabbing Rose and turning into a Helicopter. Both Garnet and Pearl watched as Amethyst made her way back to the castle.

At the Castle, Amethyst landed and returned to her normal form and approached the manager. "Hey...you, uh, got any beds around here? My Niece here has herself a little jet lag?" Amethyst reluctantly asked. "Beds? Oh why yes of course, I will be happy to give her a place to rest...rest is good for the blood" said Count De Ville. "Alright, but before I go, I want to make a few things clear, just let her rest, don't do anything weird, got it, don't give her any drugs, don't give her alcohol, nothing! Got it?!" Amethyst ordered. "But of course, I am a gentlemen, you need not worry about anything" said Count De Ville "and not to worry, I do not carry any alcohol here, I do not drink...alcohol." "Night night, Aunty Amethyst..." said Rose in a tired state. "Alright, just be good okay?" said Amethyst, trying not to worry. "Come, my dear, let us get you into a bed, yes?" said The Count.

Pearl and Garnet saw Amethyst approaching from the skies and landing. "Alright, Rose is going to be taken care of...I hope" said Amethyst "though I don't trust that Count De Ville guy, there's something up with him." "Amethyst, you're being superstitious" Pearl criticized. "Well, I can't help it! Castle in Transylvania, Creepy Old man who lives there who just so happens to be a count of some sort" Amethyst argued. "Amethyst, Dracula is a work of fiction, there's no such thing" said Pearl "honestly, why are you worrying so much?" "I....I just don't don't want to make the same mistakes with her that we made with Steven, there I said it!" Amethyst said. Garnet and Pearl both looked at each other. "Amethyst..." said Pearl in a sympathetic tone... "I understand where you're coming from, but she hasn't gone through nearly the same things as Steven did...she's an adult too, If something bad does happen, we can trust her to get herself out of trouble" Garnet advised. 


	6. The Truth

Count De Ville lead Rose through the upper level of the castle, and she couldn't help but noticed a few bats flying around. "I didn't notice that there were bats in here before" Rose commented. "They like to fly in from time to time" said Count De Ville. "That's not good, you should try and seal any openings where they can get in, those things carry diseases you know" said Rose "this place gets visitors from all over the world, you're liable to cause a global pandemic if you don't do something about them." "Why yes, I shall keep that in mind" said Count De Ville. 

Count De Ville opened a huge door revealing a fancy guest room. "Please do make yourself comfortable..." said Count De Ville. "Wow...amazing" said Rose. While Rose was distracted by the bed, The Count opened his mouth, his canine teeth elongated into fangs, as he inched closer towards her neck. All of the sudden Rose took out a bottle of breath spray and sprayed right into The Count's mouth. The Count recoiled, coughing and gagging. "Sorry about that, it's just your breath was rancid, no offence, but it smells like you've been dead for hundreds of years" said Rose. The Count took a pause to clear his throat "Why, thank you for your wonderful advice" said The Count. "It was really nice of you to let me use this room, are you sure it's okay? These are priceless artifacts after all" said Rose. "But of course...beds are for sleeping after all" said The Count. "Well, thank you, and I'm sorry me and my friends went into that basement..." Rose apologized. "Think nothing of it" The Count answered. "But I guess I should tell you...someone else was down there, my old teacher, Mr. Belmont" Rose admitted. The Count suddenly paused "Belmont...is that what you said his name was?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" asked Rose. "Oh, it is nothing, forgive me, but I have urgent business to attend to..." said the Count, excusing himself from the room. "What a weird old man, but he's so nice" said Rose, hopping into bed. 

* * *

The Crystal Gems continued in search for the corrupted gem. Passing by a trial of destruction, they knew they were getting close, but not how close. It was soon going to be evening in this region and yet they still had yet to find it. "Hey, let's check that cave" said Amethyst. "The trail does stop at the entrance, that's a good a place as any" said Garnet in agreement. The Gems proceeded into the cave. They carefully examined their surroundings in the cave, the corrupted gem could be hiding anywhere in there. 

Just then, they heard heavy breathing. "Good job, Amethyst, you were right on the money with your suggestion to search this cave" said Pearl. At the very back of the cave, they saw the corrupted gem whimpering, with human skulls littered across the ground. "Look at those skulls...of all the corrupted gems we've come across, this is the first one that's actually harmed humans..." Pearl commented. "As far we know" Garnet added. The Crystal Gems summoned their weapons, readied to attack the corrupted gem. But the corrupted gem did nothing. "Wait! Stop!" A man's voice called out. Mr. Belmont, Rose's old history teacher blocked their path. "Please get out of the way, this corrupted gem is dangerous" Pearl warned. "No, you don't understand, this creature is harmless" said Mr. Belmont. 

"Harmless? This thing's surrounded by human skulls" Amethyst argued. "Looks can be deceiving" said Mr. Belmont "here, watch." Mr. Belmont turned and approached the corrupted gem. "No, stay away!" said Pearl, coming to get him, but Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Pearl, he's telling the truth, just watch" said Garnet. "A vision?" Pearl asked. Garnet simply nodded. Amethyst and Pearl both looked at each other and then at Garnet and into the direction of Mr. Belmont. "Hello there, It's alright, I mean you no harm" said Mr. Belmont with his hands raised to show he meant no harm. "You didn't really escape, did you? No...someone broke your confinements and scared you away, didn't they?" Mr. Belmont asked. The corrupted gem snarled at him. Amethyst and Pearl took out their weapons again, but Garnet put her hands on their shoulders once more "Wait" she commanded. 

"Shh...shh...it's okay, I'm not one of the locals, I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay, see?" said Mr. Belmont, reaching out his hand towards the corrupted gem. The corrupted gem leaned forward and sniffed his hand, it then stuck out its tongue and licked Mr. Belmont's cheek. "Yes, yes, there you are, I'm a friend, it's going to be okay" said Mr. Belmont. "Wow, looks like we were wrong, huh?" Amethyst remarked. "Wow, the last time I've seen a corrupted gem act this friendly was Nephrite" Pearl added. "I suppose I better explain things" said Mr. Belmont. "Yes, some context would be appreciated" answered Garnet. 

"Very well, first of all, I know that you are gems, and that this gem here, is corrupted" said Mr. Belmont "as gem history played a crucial role in Earth's history, it was added into the state history curriculum around 20 years ago." "Makes sense, go on" said Pearl. "My Great Great Grandfather didn't know what this fellow was back then, but he was the one who placed it in Bram Castle" Mr. Belmont explained. "He was the one who captured it? What for?" Amethyst asked. "You see, for generations, my family has had a sworn duty to defend humanity from The Creatures Of The Night" said Mr. Belmont "this corrupted gem, although quite docile to most creatures, had an uncanny ability to repel these Creatures of the Night, there was also a strange element in its saliva that helped one become immune to the bite of one of them." "One of what?" asked Amethyst. "The Creatures of the Night, or to use the layman's term: Vampires" Mr Belmont explained. This prompted Pearl to laugh "For a second there, you had me going, vampires, seriously?" said Pearl "surely someone with the qualifications of a public school teacher, like yourself, doesn't believe in such things." "You didn't think that the skulls in here were human, did you?" said Mr. Belmont, holding up one of the skulls in the cave. The skull, upon closer inspection, had fangs instead of the canine teeth a regular human skull would have. 

"Th-that could be a fake" said Pearl, in denial. "Let me take a look" said Amethyst. Amethyst took the skull out of Mr. Belmont's hands. "Careful around the fangs, one drop of blood is enough to revive them" he cautioned. "Relax, I'm a gem, I don't have blood unless I want to have it" said Amethyst, who then licked the skull, and clicked her tongue "yep, that's real bone, taste similar to human too." "And how would you know what human bone tastes like?" asked Pearl. "Not important" said Amethyst. "Hold on, Mr. Belmont, I remember you saying it's saliva made a human immune to a vampire's bite?" "Yes, in fact, the druids once used this creature's saliva and mixed it with water, and sold it to christians as "Holy Water", according to my ancestors notes" said Mr. Belmont. "And if those pipes under where the corrupted gems was imprisoned lead to the river, then..." Garnet pondered. "That's right, My Great Great Grandfather, not wanting his descendants to continue this fight my family had been fighting for so long, placed the corrupted gem into the catacombs of Castle Bran, so as to have its saliva mix in with the drinking water of the townspeople, so the descendants of the townspeople can live without fear of the vampires, in fact, this plan of my Great Great Grandfather's was the reason why the titular character of a certain novel wanted to move to England" "Titular character of a certain novel?" asked Pearl. 

"I am well aware of the tourists disappearing in this region, but, as I have already explained, this corrupted gem is not the cause" said Mr. Belmont. "Than what's making tourists disappear?" asked Amethyst. Mr. Belmont froze for a moment, and the corrupted gem began growling and barking. "The cause of all of this...is him" said Mr. Belmont, pointing to the figure at the cave's entrance. The gems recognized this looming figure as the manager of Castle Bran. "Well, it would appear you've learned something new, haven't you" The Count said in a sinister tone. "Count De Ville?" Pearl and Amethyst asked. "Well, since you now know the truth, I suppose there's no reason to keeping up this facade any longer" The Count shrugged, as a dark energy swirled around him. His hair, went from grey, to jet black, the whites of his eyes turned from white to a stone cold grey, leaving him with a piercing blue glare, his body went from being skinny to much more muscular. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, not as Count De Ville, but as my true self..." said The Count "Count Vlad Dracula!" 

"Seriously?...SERIOUSLY!?" Pearl cried out in disbelief. 


	7. Seriously? SERIOUSLY!?

"Okay, ha ha, very funny" said Pearl in denial of the reality "Transylvania, vampires, Dracula, all very funny, but the joke is over, that is not Dracula, there are no vampires and-" but she was interrupted by Garnet whacking her on the head "Pearl, enough, Dracula's real, deal with it." "You're a vampire?! And I left Rose all alone with you!" Amethyst realized "what did you do to her!?" "Worry not, little purple one, the girl has not yet come to harm" said Dracula "It's very rare that a human is able to resist my influence, usually they have incredible will power or incredible naiveté, and I'm beginning to suspect the latter. But I'll drain her of her blood soon enough." Just then from behind Garnet, Mr. Belmont took out what appeared to be a whip. "Ah, I take it you're the latest sire of the Belmont Clan?" asked Dracula "I must say, you're ancestor's starvation tactics may have worked for a time, but as long as there is Transylvanian soil, I will always return."

"That may be, but that's why I'm here, to put you back where you came from" said Mr. Belmont "It is still daylight, and you're outnumbered." "Ah-ha!" said Pearl triumphantly "If you really are Count Dracula, and a vampire, than why are you not burning under the light of the sun!" "That's was a myth started by the film Nosferatu...sunlight doesn't really kill vampires" Mr. Belmont corrected her. "The sunlight merely dampens my abilities" Dracula added. "Oh, what next!?" Pearl complained. "Alright, creep, we're taking you down" said Amethyst. "If you think you can defeat me, than you better do it quickly, it is already the evening, the sun will descend below the horizon in no less than ten minutes, you better defeat me before the sun goes down" Dracula warned "or otherwise, you won't enjoy the night very much." 

Mr. Belmont sent his whip flying towards Dracula's head, Dracula swiftly blocked it. The Crystal Gems leapt in assistance, Garnet throwing a few punches at Dracula, but Dracula kept swiftly dodging her attacks one by one. Garnet was flustered, she couldn't determine his movements or what attacks he would use. "You're probably wondering why you're clairvoyance has no effect on me" Dracula assumed. Garnet gasped, wondering how he knew what she was thinking or how he knew about her future vision. "I am beyond the realm of clairvoyance, I don't have the ability to read minds, but I am very good at reading faces, I can easily guess your intentions with little margin for error" Dracula bragged. Garnet kept trying to punch Dracula, who blocked every blow with a punch of his own. Amethyst got her whip around his neck. "You had your fun, Dracula, but you're not harming any more humans, you monster!" said Amethyst.

"A monster am I?" said Dracula, calmly "Is a bear a monster for taking an innocent salmon out of the water and eating them alive? Are wolves monsters for ganging up on a deer and tearing it apart? I am merely a predator" Dracula than slunk out of Amethyst's grip. "My purpose is to keep humans in line" said Dracula "too overconfident, overcrowded, thinking that everything in this world belongs to them, no different from you gems!" Dracula recoiled from a lash from Mr. Belmont's whip "You talk bad about humans a lot, but you seem to forget that you yourself were once a human at one point" Mr. Belmont argued. "Indeed, it is as you say, that's how I know I am telling the truth" Dracula said "my life had not been an easy one, losing and regaining my birthright three times too many...but enough of my past, have at you, Belmont!" Dracula leapt towards Mr. Belmont, but the corrupted gem leapt and pushed Dracula out of Belmont's way. 

"Insufferable beast!" said Dracula swatting the corrupted gem off of him. The Corrupted gem snarled at him. "Wait, I thought you said this corrupted gem was harmless" said Pearl. "Not when it comes to vampires or any supernatural being for that matter" said Mr. Belmont. "Wait, look! The Sun!" Amethyst warned. The Sun was now going down, it was almost completely below the horizon. "He was playing with us the whole time!" said Garnet. "Ah, so you've noticed my plan, well it's too late, allow me to show you" said Dracula, the sun was down and the night sky filled the air "Now, without the sun in the sky, the true power of Vlad Dracula has been unleashed!" A huge dark energy swarmed around Dracula.

It built up into what appeared to be a huge cocoon. "Stand back everyone, his abilities are now at full capacity, be prepared for anything" Mr. Belmont warned. "Tell me, my last name, do you know the meaning behind it...?" said Dracula's voice out of the cocoon. "If I remember my Romanian...Dracula means..." Pearl pondered "Devil in modern Romanian but the actual origins of the name mean: Son of Dragon." Just than the cocoon twitched, and out of it burst two huge bat-like wings. "You just couldn't pretend to not be a know it all for ten minutes!" Amethyst complained. The cocoon had fully hatched, Dracula had turned himself into a dragon. "According to myth, it is said dragons ate gemstones, let us see if that is true" said Dracula, opening his now large mouth which had row upon row of sword like teeth.

The corrupted gem scampered off into a clearing. "Coward!" Amethyst shouted. "Amethyst, look out!" Garnet warned. Dracula's head descended in Amethyst's path, Amethyst, at the last minute, got out of the way, as Dracula's jaws nearly snapped shut on her. Amethyst kept getting out of the way, just narrowly avoiding the literal jaws of death, which kept trying to snap on her. Dracula then turned his direction toward's Garnet, swiping at her with her claws. Garnet dodged out of his way and grabbed Amethyst, Garnet and Amethyst both nodded, as their bodies melded together. Dracula opened his mouth again, once again attempting to chomp down on the gems, but suddenly, Sugelite's arms were keeping Dracula's jaws open. "Sugelite!" Pearl cheered. "Yo, Pearl, you want in on this?" Sugelite asked. "With pleasure" said Pearl, leaping onto Sugelite's shoulder, she joined in on the fusion.

"Ah, so you can grow in size too, but we shall see who is victorious on this night" said Dracula in a chivalrous tone despite his dragon form "let's see how you handle this!" Dracula inhaled as a fire built up in his open mouth and exhaled, spewing flame. Alexandrite breathed fire in response, it was a flamethrower against a flamethrower, it appeared like the gems' fusion had the upper hand, but Dracula exhaled harder, his flames turning purple and more powerful. It seemed like all was lost until a howling was heard from the corrupted gem, basked in the moonlight, its howl continued and then sounded more human like as its form turned from a corrupted state to a semi corrupted state. "Crystal Gems, to you this is a corrupted gem, but in local folklore, it is called, The Werewolf!" said Mr. Belmony


	8. Dracula Vs. The Wolf Gem

Alexandrite and Dracula (in the form of a dragon) both looked at the now semi-corrupted Wulfenite. "Werewolf..." Dracula growled. Dracula had changed targets to the semi corrupted Wulfenite. Alexandrite could easily tell that she must protect the semi corrupted gem, as judging by Dracula's behaviour toward it, it might hold the key to defeating him. Alexandrite grabbed Dracula by the tail of his dragon form, pulling hard and twirling him around, before letting go, sending him hurtling toward a rock wall. "So long-a Dracula!" said Alexandrite's Amethyst component.

"Why did you call Dracula gay?" asked Alexandrite's Pearl component. "I didn't, I was doing a stereotypical Italian accent, it's a reference to one of Steven's old video games" replied Alexandrite's Amethyst half. "You will pay for that..." Dracula snarled. "Bring it!" Alexandrite called back. Mr. Belmont, meanwhile, climbed up the wall, he wasn't a giant like Alexandrite or Dracula's current form, but he still had his familial duties, but in order to do this, he had to get to the higher ground, so he can go for Dracula's weak spot, he just hoped the Wulfenite and Alexandrite could keep him distracted long enough for him to go in for the kill. 

* * *

Meanwhile in Bram Castle, Rose woke up with a big yawn. "Jet lag is stupid...whoever invented it should be shot" Rose grumbled "Oh well, Good morning Transylvania!...oh wait, technically it's night..." Rose suddenly felt her stomach growling. "Breakfast time!...oh wait...this isn't a hotel, I forgot...and it doesn't seem like there's any restaurants open at this hour...crap..." Rose grumbled "maybe there will be food in the staff lounge..." Rose opened the door to find a rather pale young woman looking at her ravenously. "Oh, hi! Do you work for the Castle?" asked Rose. "Yes, I am but the humble servant of the master..." the young woman said in an ominous tone. Rose was bewildered by the ominous tone of this strange young woman for a moment "Oh! I get it, I'm on to you..." said Rose sounding serious. "Oh you are, are you?" The young woman responded. "Yeah! You're pretending to be a vampire because you work at Dracula's castle!" said Rose. "Errr...yes...pretending" said The young woman. 

"Say, do you know where there's food around here? I'm starving" said Rose. "But of course, come, come, we cannot have your blood sugar lowering, can we?" said the Young woman, licking her lips. "Hey, you seem hungry too, how about we go together!" said Rose "just show me where to get some!" Rose quickly rushed into the wall, happily making her way down the hall. The Young Woman pursued her, smiling sinisterly as she did. Rose noticed something strange, there were people here, all of them pale. "That's odd, I thought this place would be closed by now" Rose commented. "Err...It's because it's Dracula's castle, wouldn't it make sense for this place to have night hours?" said The Young woman. Rose didn't notice but everyone was eyeing her with a lustful look on their face. The Young Lady's eyes glared at everyone else "This one's mine, I call dibs" she mouthed to them.

All the people in the castle nodded at her and went about their business as usual. "So, what kind of food you got here?" asked Rose. "The fresh kind, ripe for the plucking" said the Young woman. "Oooh! Sounds yummy!" said Rose excitedly. "Oh yes...very yummy indeed" The Young Lady said, opening the door. Rose rushed into the dining hall...but it appeared to be empty, she then noticed the Young Woman closing the door. "Sooo....what's on the menu tonight?" asked Rose. "You..." The Young Woman said. "It starts with a u?" asked Rose "don't know that many foods that start with u, except for udon...are we having udon?" "No...I'm going to eat you" said The Young Woman with a sinister grin, licking her lips. "Whoa, coming on a little to strong there, besides I already have a girlfriend" said Rose. 

"Perhaps you need some clarification, I'm going to drain you of your blood" said The Young Woman. "Oh, do you work for those blood donation charities?" asked Rose. "Really? You haven't picked up on it by now? The pale complexion, my sharp teeth?" asked The Young Woman, who was starting to sound annoyed . "Nnnnope!" said Rose. The Young Woman sighed and took out a hand mirror "See? No reflection!" she said. "Oh cool! Show me how to do that!" said Rose. "Oh for the love of...I'm a vampire you idiot!" the Young Woman said. "Oooooh" said Rose. "Oh!? You're in front of a literal vampire who's about to eat you and you say: 'Oh'?!" The Young Woman shouted.

"Yeah, Aren't you supposed to tell me: "I vant to suck your blood! Blah! Blah! Blah!' you know, something like that?" Rose asked. "Nobody says that, no vampire has ever said that" The Young Woman groaned. "Well, it's been nice, but I kind of need my blood right now so..." said Rose. "You're not going anywhere..." The Young Woman said, leaping towards Rose. Rose ran off in the direction of the kitchen, took a piece of meet out of the freezer and threw it at the vampire. "What was that supposed to do?" asked The Vampire. "Isn't a steak at the heart supposed to kill you?" asked Rose. "It's supposed to be a wooden stake, you idiot!" The Vampire hissed. "A wooden steak? Ewww...who would want to eat that, besides a beaver?" "No, not that kind of...you know what, screw it, if I suck your blood I might catch your stupid" said The Vampire, giving up. 

"Hey, everybody, I call my dibs off, you can have her, first come, first serve!" The Vampire called out. Afterwards, Rose could hear the hissing of many ravenous vampires coming down the hall. "Oh, this is not good" Rose commented,

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexandrite continued fighting Dracula, it appeared the two were evenly matched, but just then, Dracula let out a screech of pain, shrinking down from his dragon form, back to his true humanoid form. The semi corrupted Wulfenite had its claws dug deep into Dracula. Dracula shoved it off. "Cursed claws...but I won't be defeated that easily!" Dracula declared. Suddenly the cracking of a whip could be heard "Wouldn't have it any other way" said Mr. Belmont


	9. The End Of The Nightmare

Dracula, now reverted to his previous form, stared down The Semi corrupted Wulfenite. Alexandrite, knowing that she wasn't needed due to Dracula's reduced size, unfused. "You have been a hinderance to me for far too long, Werewolf!" said Dracula. Just then, a silvery whip wrapped around Dracula. "Don't forget me!" said Mr. Belmont "I was going to do a surprise attack while you were distracted by that huge Gem Fusion, but once I saw that corrupted gem go in for the kill, I simply adapted my plan as such." "Why did he turn back from a dragon?" asked Amethyst. "When diluted in water, the corrupted gem's saliva merely makes an antidote for a vampire bite but when pure I can weaken them" said Mr. Belmont. 

Dracula transformed into a bat to escape his binding, but Mr. Belmont was quick and whipped Dracula's bat form. "Weakened as I am, I can still fight!" Dracula declared. "We'll see about that!" said Pearl, throwing her spear at Dracula's head. Dracula fell to his knees for only a second, before rushing at Pearl, lifting her and smashing her against a rock wall. Dracula's body began pulsating, horns grew on his head, his eyes now a solid fire engine red, a huge muscular blue body with bat-like wings attached to the arms. The Creature began clawing at Pearl, who poofed instantly, Amethyst used her whip to grab Pearl's gem. Dracula turned to face the rest of the group. "Get out of the way quickly!" Mr. Belmont warned.

Everyone nimbly dodged out of Dracula's way. "What the heck, man!? I thought you said that saliva from the corrupted gem would weaken him!?" said Amethyst. "It does, but when he's weakened or severely wounded, Dracula gets desperate, like a wounded animal" said Mr. Belmont. Dracula hissed at the group. The semi corrupted Wulfenite leapt towards Dracula, the two began fighting like wild animals. "Quick, overwhelm him, we can easily defeat him if he has to focus on all of us!" said Garnet. Garnet punched Dracula in the back, he turned to attack Garnet, but Amethyst, whipped him on the arm, while Mr. Belmont whipped him on the other arm. 

* * *

Rose backed off as far as she could, as a whole crowd of vampires entered the room. "Uh...heeeyyyy.....You uh...you don't want my blood, you know, cuz I'm an American...I eat a lot of fatty foods...you could get cholesterol?" said Rose, coming up with an excuse for the vampires not to eat her blood. "We're already dead, we don't need to worry about our health" one vampire said. "Come on, there's only one of me, Surely there's not enough of me to go around?" Rose suggested out of desperation. All the vampires stopped. "She does make a good point, who's gonna eat her?" said One of the vampires. "Hey, uh, why not play a game to see who eats me?"

"A game, that sounds like a good idea, so what should we play? Clue?" asked one of the Vampires. "What? How is that game competitive?" said another vampire. "How about basketball?" suggested an athletic vampire. "This is a castle dating back from the 1200's, do you really think a castle like this would have a basketball court?" A nerdy vampire criticized "how about we have a Ultra Bash Brethren Tournament? I bought my Funtendo Swoosh!" Soon a whole debate among the vampire horde broke out over what game to play in order to determine who will get to suck Rose's blood.

Rose took advantage of the commotion to sneak her way out of the room. She quickly ran down the hall, hoping there weren't any more vampires waltzing about. Back in the room one vampire came to a conclusion "Look, look, this is getting nowhere, let's just rush at her and whoever bites her first, gets her blood" One female vampire called out. All the vampires nodded their heads in agreement, as they all turned to face where Rose had been standing they noticed she was gone. "That tricky little...! Find her!" One of the vampires said. 

* * *

Dracula was now severely wounded, his movements were finally all groggy. "Now to finish it off" said Mr. Belmont "Corrupted Gem, if you can understand me, rip his head off." "What!?" said Amethyst. "Killing him's the only way, otherwise he'll quickly revive himself" said Mr. Belmont. "But..." Amethyst stuttered. "Amethyst, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right, if he doesn't finish him, we'll be fighting this battle forever" Garnet advised "The Crystal Gems do not kill, but in this instance, there appears to be no other choice." Amethyst and Garnet averted their eyes while the corrupted gem did the deed. "And for the next and final step..." said Mr. Belmont, taking out a wooden stake, jamming it right into the chest of Dracula's body, which then turned into a dark brown substance. "Is that...?" Amethyst asked. "Soil, Transylvanian Soil, Dracula said it himself, as long as there is Transylvanian soil, Dracula will return, it won't be for a long time, but he will return, but my descendants will take care of it" said Mr. Belmont. 

"Now, as for you, please come with us, Wulfenite, we can fix what has happened to you" said Garnet "we know someone who can heal you." "Th-thank yyyooooouuuu" The corrupted gem said. "What!? You can talk!?" Amethyst exclaimed. "Wiiiiitthhhh....Grreat diiffficullty" The Corrupted gem responded "aaaannndd ooonnnllly in the liiiight of thheee fulllll moooooon."

* * *

Rose kept on running from the vampires who caught wind of her trickery. She reached a dead end, she had no choice, she summoned her crescent shaped version of Steven's shield from her "gem", prepared for the worst. But suddenly the vampires went into a trance, as colour returned to their bodies, fangs receding into their bodies. Everyone began talking to each other, wondering what happened. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the basement, hoping to regroup with the gems. "Stop right there" an old lady's voice said "where are all the vampires, there's supposed to be vampires!" "Hey, you're Hilda from the village" said Rose. "All the work I put in to reviving him, to setting loose the beast that caused his imprisonment, soiled!" Hilda complained. "What are you talking about?" asked Rose. "You, it's because of you and those gem friends of yours that the Prince of Darkness has been destroyed!" said Hilda, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, the old woman's face turned green, her clothes became black and a pointy hat appeared on top of her head.

"You're a witch!" Rose exclaimed. "Yes, yes I am, and you're going to pay for the actions of your friends!" Hilda declared. "Oh no you don't!" said Rose picking up a nearby bucket of water and splashing it on her. "Huh? You're not melting..." said Rose. "Of course not, this isn't the Sorcerer of Odd!" said an annoyed Hilda "now you shall die!" Hilda raised her staff, but unbeknownst to her, she broke a light bulb, and jolts of electricity went all throughout the witches body, as she screamed in pain and turned to dust. "Okay then..." said Rose.


	10. Ending a Werewolf's Curse.

The Crystal Gems made their way back to Bran Castle. "Hey guys! How's it going?!" said Rose. Amethyst quickly rushed over and hugged Rose "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" said Amethyst with tears of relief in her eyes. "Whoa, Auntie Amethyst, what's with the waterworks?" Rose asked. "I'm so sorry I left you alone with that creep, I didn't know he was Dracula!" said Amethyst. "Wait! The manager was Dracula!?" said Rose "I could have gotten his autograph..." "I told you she'd be fine" said Garnet. "So, how was your rest?" asked Pearl. "Oh, I found the missing tourists, they were all turned into vampires and tried to eat me, but I outsmarted them, and then they turned back to normal" Rose explained "oh, oh, than the old lady from the village came in and she turned out to be a witch and electrocuted herself!" "Why did you say that like it was a completely normal thing?" asked Amethyst. 

"Well, in any case, we got the corrupted gem we were looking for" said Garnet, gesturing towards the semi-corrupted gem. "Uh, didn't you guys used to poof and bubble it?" asked Rose. "It's fine, this one's still got a little bit of itself left, it's coming with us on its own accord" said Pearl. "Excuse me miss" a familiar female voice said to Rose. "Oh, hey, you were that vampire who sent all those other vampires to try and eat me when you gave up on having me to yourself" said Rose. "Yeah...sorry, for the whole, trying to kill you, thing" The Young Woman apologized. "Hey, no worries, people used to try and kill my dad all the time when he was a kid and he turned out fine!" said Rose. This prompted Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl to tug at their shirt collars nervously.

"In any case, you deserve compensation for having to go through such an ordeal, you deserve to be compensated" The Young Woman continued. "I deserve to be constipated!?" Rose exclaimed. "No, she means you're going to get something" Amethyst told her. "Oh boy, free stuff!" said Rose. "As assistant manager I ask that you please accept this cheque, in today's exchange rate, it is valued at 5000 American Dollars, just sign your name here, please" The Young Woman said. "Oooh! Free money! That's even better than free stuff!" said Rose. "Well, we should get going" said Pearl. "Okay, bye everyone, no more bloodsucking" said Rose to the patrons of the Castle.

"Well, this wasn't the classic Crystal Gems Adventure I was hoping this would be, but it felt great to do this once again" said Amethyst. "You know, I never thought about it, but I have missed this" said Pearl "It's just a shame that now that all corrupted gems will be healed after this, we won't ever do this again." "Don't be like that, Pearl, I'm sure the three of us will go on another adventure soon" said Garnet "It doesn't even have to be about capturing corrupted gems, we can just hop on the warp pad and just go to any destination we feel like and do whatever activity captures our eyes." "Hey, you know what, we should just do that once in a while, all three of us pick a destination and just do what Garnet said, we can even bring Steven along or one of his kids, and even Pearl's kid if he's up to it." Amethyst suggested.

The Crystal Gems, The Corrupted Gem and Rose left town and went into the forest and kept on going until they reached the warp pad.

* * *

In Beach City, it was after dawn. Steven was making breakfast, Connie made her way downstairs and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Piers was still in his room, sleeping in, as most teenagers tend to do on a weekend morning. Just then, the warp pad nearly flashed. "Hey guys, what were you all doing in Europe?" asked Steven. "We missed one" said Garnet, presenting the corrupted gem. "Do we still have some leftover Diamond essence?" asked Pearl. "I think I might, well, I'll go take care of it, you go watch breakfast" said Steven. "Ah, ah, Steven, what do we say?" said Pearl in a motherly tone. Steven paused, chuckling "Will you please watch breakfast while I go and take care of this gem?" said Steven, playing along with Pearl's suggestion.

"So, how was your first mission?" asked Connie. "It was amazing, there wasn't just a corrupted gem, there were also vampires and a witch!" said Rose "I even got a cheque for $5000.00!" "Wow, good for you, in fact, once the cheque clears, I may have to deduct some of that, you know, to cover the data overage fees and roaming charges...." said Connie in a rather serious sounding tone, but it wasn't the tone of her voice that scared Rose...Connie was giving her the dreaded "look". A few moments later, Steven returned with a new gem. "I thank you all for freeing my from my curse" said the newly uncorrupted Wulfenite, giving Rose, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl a kiss on their hands. "Well, all we did was bring you here, Steven's the one with the diamond abilities" said Garnet. "Diamond?" asked Wulfenite. "It's kind of a long story, but technically I am a diamond, I was made by Pink Diamond you see, but like I said, it's a long story."

"Right now it's Era 3, things are different now than they were before all gems on Earth got corrupted" said Garnet "but essentially gems are free to be whoever they are, if you wish to stay on Earth, we run a program that helps newly uncorrupted gems integrate into Earth society." "I shall take you up on that...and when I'm done, I think I'll go back to Transylvania, I have been protecting the townspeople for generations, and now that I am myself again, I wish to continue to do so, but Dracula won't be back for another century, so I will take the time I have to learn what I must" said Wulfenite.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Rose. "Well, the debate was kind of boring" said Steven "I was expecting some of my opponents to take some low blows at me, to be honest, the fact that I've never went to school or got any standardized education isn't exactly a secret, or the fact that I wasn't a citizen for the first fourteen years of my life thanks to a certain someone..." "Hey, cut your old man some slack, Shtu-ball" said Greg "we did sign all the appropriate papers to fix that in the end, just in time to get your licence, I might add." "Oh, speaking of which, your Grandpa Greg ran into an old girlfriend and it turns out he had a daughter he didn't even know about before she met your Grandma Rose and had your father" Connie added.

Rose and the gems gasped. "You know, I should be surprised, but at the same time, I'm not" said Pearl. "So...I have an aunt who's actually blood related to me?" asked Rose. "Don't look at me, I'm still processing it myself, but I've also come to accept it, she's actually really nice" Steven commented. "Greg, you dog!" Amethyst commented. Piers yawned, coming out of his room for breakfast. "Mornin'" he said groggily. "Good morning, son, there's something I've got to tell you..."


End file.
